Bond -Unite-
is the twentieth episode of Ultraman X. This episode features the cameo appearance of Ultraman Nexus, as well as celebrating the 10th anniversary of his titular series' final run. Plot The episode starts with a young girl named Kaoru sleeping in her bed to see a monster peering into her room. Her mother, Sayuri Tachibana, rushes to her room to save her when she comes across a meta field and a strange object. It is soon revealed to be a flashback dream for the deputy captain as she wakes up all alone in headquarters and then talks to Karou and Michiru online, telling them that their dad is taking them camping in Canada, wishing she would come. Daichi then appears for a cup of coffee, taking a break from listening to the universe with his mom's special radio, and chats with Sayuri for a while. Back on the roof, Daichi goes to sleep after reaching for the stars for a bit when he is woken by Ultraman X who wants Daichi to listen to this weird sound wave. Daichi tries to decipher it when the alarm goes off and alerts that T-1 is detected with unidentified lifeforms, which are recorded to be at least 2 feet tall. Captain Kamiko sends Daichi, Asuna, Wataru, and Hayato to deal with the situation and Sayuri decides to go with them. Daichi spots one of them, but doesn't know what it is. X hypothesizes that it could be a Space Beast, namely Bugbuzun Broods, and wonders why it is here when suddenly it rushes towards Daichi only to be shot down by Asuna. Daichi then orders the rest to take out the beasts instead of his normal routine and Sayuri spots a civilian and decides to escort her out when another one pops up and buries the two of them under rubble. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Michiru calls her and tells her that a monster, known as Bemular, has popped out of the lake, and that Karou is unconscious and their dad hasn't come back with water yet. Just when the lake monster is about to take the girls' lives and the beasts were about to finish off the Sayuri and the civilian, the Evoltruster appears out of nowhere and Sayuri uses it to transform into Ultraman Nexus and travels all the way to Canada to take care of Bemular while her husband arrives and wakes up her daughter, Karou. Back at Xio headquarters, Tachibana tells the others that she was the one who transformed into Nexus and went AWOL to save her daughters and defeat Bemular and believes that she was not fit for duty anymore despite the reassurances from Daichi and the others, who tell her that everything and everyone is alright. Daichi joins the lieutenant on the roof and talks to her about the feeling of being an Ultraman. When her daughters call her again, X believes he brought suffering to him but Daichi begged to differ. Suddenly, Dark Thunder Energy appeared and turns one of the Space Beasts huge with Xio already shooting at him and Daichi turns into X to stop him. However, Bugbuzun already had X on the ropes so Tachibana decides to turn into Nexus again to help him out and already transformed into her Junis form for a power advantage. After she saves X, she summons a Meta Field to turn the tide in Nexus and X's favor. After a brutal beat down, X transforms into Exceed X and fires his Xlugger Shot alongside Nexus' Over-Ray Schtrom at Bugbuzun, destroying him once and for all. When the two Ultras powered down, the Evoltruster disappears from Sayuri's hand and she tells Daichi that Nexus wanted both of them not to give up and that their bonds are truly never gone. Together they then figure out the old Ultraman's name as they realize that's what that Ultraman focuses on. Back at Xio, the voice is finally deciphered and it would appear that Daichi's mom is trying to communicate with him. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! This time we're looking at this monster! *X Devizer: Now analyzing Bemular. *Daichi: Bemular's a violent space monster. But...That Ultraman who suddenly appeared defeated him. *X: And this is the card of that Ultraman, Nexus. *Daichi: Nexus lent Lt. Tachibana the power of his light. *X: He's an Ultraman with miraculous abilities, like being able to fight in a pocket dimension. *Daichi and X: See you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : Voice cast * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman X **Ultraman Exceed X *Ultraman Nexus **Anphans **Junis Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Fanton Guruman *Bugbuzun Brood *Bemular Trivia *This episode's title is written in a similar format to the [[Ultraman Nexus (series)/Episodes|episodes of Ultraman Nexus]]. *Battle scene between Nexus and X against Bugbuzun Brood inside the Meta Field is a reused stage for Planet Gua in Ultra Fight Victory. Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Team-Ups